Doubts (Setosolace)
by Red-Feathery-Angel
Summary: Brice is questioning Seto's love for him. What if the brunette just thought Brice was a nuisance? (Setosolace)


_He deserves better, _Brice thought. _He deserves someone better than me. Seto shouldn't be with someone like me. All I ever do is annoy him._

Brice sat on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest as he sobbed into it. He just had a nightmare. Seto hated him, calling him an annoying piece of nothing. He walked away from Brice as he continued to rant about how the blond was just an eyesore to him now. When Brice had tried to chase him, Seto hit him before teleporting away. Brice was left all alone, his lover abandoning him for being so childish and obnoxious.

Unfortunately for the blond, that nightmare meant a lot to him. He always got this feeling that he was bothering Seto all the time, but the sorcerer just endured it. They'd been together for about half a year now, and every day Brice felt like Seto despised him more and more. The brunette never told him anything to support the idea, but Brice still felt he was just a nuisance.

The blond continued to sob into the pillow, hoping he didn't wake up Seto with his loud crying. It'd just make him hate him more... he was nothing to the sorcerer... nothing... he would never be worth his time.

Brice heard the door to his room open, seeing a half-awake sorcerer standing there. "Brice, are you okay?" Seto asked, stepping over to the blond. He looked genuinely concerned for the teary-eyed blond. Brice knew he couldn't say nothing was wrong. It'd be an obvious lie.

"D-do I ever bother you...?" Brice asked in a very low voice. Seto could barely even hear him. "Cause, you know, I always p-pester you on... on just about everything... I tell you to sleep and eat and force you to go o-outside and you probably just think I'm an absolute jerk who does nothing but make you hate me and-" The blond was interrupted by being grabbed and pulled into a very tight hug.

Seto buried his face in the area between Brice's shoulder and neck, holding back sobs. "I would never, _ever_ have any reason at all to hate you. I love you, and if you ever bothered me I would've said something months ago. Sure- there are times I wanna smack you senseless but that's common in relationships! I will _always _love you and don't you dare think that you annoy me to the point that I'd want to leave you." The sorcerer squeezed Brice tighter. His voice was muffled but Brice heard him perfectly. He slowly reached his arms around and hugged Seto back.

They let go after a few more seconds. Brice sighed, "It's just that I think you deserve better..." He mumbled. Seto's eyes widened. "If there's anything better than you, I don't want it. No one's perfect but you're perfect for me. I don't care about being together with anyone but you."

_He doesn't hate me... he really doesn't. He doesn't think I'm worthless. Seto doesn't want me gone. _The blond thought. _He loves me. He wouldn't say all of that for nothing... he would have left me by now if he didn't like me. He would have been mad at me for waking him up. _Brice allowed his new realizations to fill his thoughts, calming him and giving him a new sense of confidence. He had hope it would last.

Brice looked up at the sorcerer, smiling a little. Seto leaned over and kissed the blond before he could say anything. Brice kissed back, tilting his head a little and putting a hand on the back of Seto's head to bring them closer. He wanted to just freeze time at that moment. They separated and the brunette stood back up, yawning. "You think you can go back to sleep by yourself or do you need me here with you?" He asked Brice, even if the brunette already knew the answer.

The blond looked at him expectantly as he scooted over, giving Seto enough room to lay. The sorcerer chuckled. "Right," He said, sliding under the covers and resting his head against Brice's pillow. "Night, Seto." Brice said, putting an arm around the brunette. "Night, Brice." Seto responded before the two fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay I couldn't help but make another sappy fanfic. Seems a bit better than the last one to me but I'm still not feeling that creative. Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
